


Hermione's Struggle for Equality

by EdgarNeeley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Chance of Brief Bondage, Chance of Brief S&M, Chance of Brief Watersports, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Male Dominance, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Willing Female Free Use, allusions to incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarNeeley/pseuds/EdgarNeeley
Summary: In a world where wizards have been freely using witches for centuries a disgruntled Hermione Granger is attending Hogwarts School of Magic. Every day the boys have their way with the willing female students but they've never touched Hermione. She's tired of being treated like a second-class witch but will she come to regret demanding equal treatment?





	1. Chapter 1

Studious as she always was Hermione was keen to listen to Professor Flitwick's lesson, ready to hear every word and jot down plenty of notes to read again later. Or at least that's what she wanted to do but her attention kept drifting over to Hannah Abbott who sat in the row in front of her.

The blonde Hufflepuff girl was having trouble focusing too and from Hermione's position it wasn't hard to see why. The student to Hannah's left, a trollish looking boy whose name she couldn't remember, had reached under the desk and hiked up her robe. Hannah was trying to remain silent and avoid bothering the class but it wasn't easy with the boy boldly feeling his way up her inner thigh.

She seemed to be keeping herself under control until a flush came over her face and she began making muffled gasps. The boy's hand had slid under the creases of her robe and Hermione could only conclude that he had started fingering Hannah's pussy to get a more vocal and entertaining reaction from the defenseless girl.

This kind of behavior might be shocking to Muggles but in the world of magic he was doing nothing wrong or even unexpected. If a wizard was feeling horny it was simply his right to choose any unmarried witch and have his way with her right there and then. Witches didn't object to this arrangement and in fact they showed great enjoyment at being used in even the most perverse and degrading ways imaginable.

Understandably at a magical school like Hogwarts the hormones of budding young wizards were running high and so a witch old enough for sex, particularly if she was pretty or well endowed, would find herself being fondled or fucked several times a day by her hot-blooded peers.

Satisfied with her public debasement the boy whispered something in Hannah's ear that caused her to smile before she nodded and obediently slipped under the desk. There she silently unbuttoned his fly and drew out his hardening dick in order to suck him off while the rest of the class, minus a few voyeurs enjoying the view, continued normally.

Despite this being a mundane occurrence the sight of Hannah's cheeks bulging around the boy's cock was a source of great irritation for Hermione. It was another glaring example of the culture of discrimination that was all around her. Watching another girl being compelled to get on her knees and give a blowjob on command was a painful reminder of the entrenched inequality that she could no longer ignore.

But it wasn't any disparity between the sexes that bothered her. Being rather bookish and isolated at home it was only at Hogwarts that she had formed any complex notions about the relationship between boys and girls. Her true grievance was that in all this time no boy had ever made these kinds of advances on her, leaving Hermione an embarrassingly untouched virgin.

For reasons that she never fully understood it was acknowledged that Muggle women, including rare Muggle-born witches like herself, were allergic to sex. Every few decades there would be a tale of some drunken wizard who mistakenly grabbed a Muggle woman expecting to have a good time. While she sometimes behaved normally at first it always ended with her baffling insistence that he stop which was followed by her violently fighting back and yelling puzzling Muggle words like 'rape'.

Nobody in the wizarding community could understand why Muggle women reacted this way and so it was for everyone's safety that they were treated like already married witches. This meant that Muggle-born witches often ended up isolated and lonely. Those that did find husbands tended to be very private, although the occasional appearance of children suggested that they'd found ways to endure sex long enough for procreation.

For Hermione the reality of being excluded from such an important part of a witch's life had sunk in hard recently. It had been the beginning of the new school year and the returning Gryffindor students were gathered in their common room to chat and get reacquainted after the long summer break.

* * *

"Hey Weasley! Your sister's become a real looker hasn't she?" someone shouted from across the room. The boy's voice managed to break through the din of conversation that still permeated the common area even as though the hour had gotten late.

Ginny Weasley had been blissfully zoned out in the lap of her older brother Ron. While she rested her head against his shoulder he idly kneaded her breasts through the colorfully knitted jumper she wore while conversing with some of his peers. Blinking away the sleep in her eyes she came back to attention when it became apparent that someone had just mentioned her.

"Are you talking about Ginny?" Ron responded cluelessly, "This brat?"

"What other sister would I be talking about you twit?" the other boy sardonically replied, "And she certainly doesn't look like a brat this year so don't play dumb with us. I'd wager 5 Galleons that you Weasley brothers have already gone ahead and taken those virgin fuck holes for yourselves."

Ron was tight lipped but his answer wasn't necessary. The twinkle in Ginny's eye and the impish smile that broke out on her face was enough. It was clear that over the summer she'd been deemed old enough for more than just casual groping and had probably not had a chance to sleep in her own bed since.

"Well? When are the rest of us going to get a look at the new meat?" another boy hollered.

Never shy about speaking up for herself Ginny shot back a high pitched holler of her own "You've got two eyes genius, do you need a map and a compass too?"

"You know what he means" Ron insisted and nudged her out of his lap. Giving her bottom an encouraging smack he sent her toward the center of the room as the others quieted down and started to take notice of the proceedings.

Ginny brushed her hair back and noticed how everyone's attention was now on her. Spreading her arms she shrugged and gave the room a twirl before striking a saucy pose with one hand resting on her hip and the other making a victory sign.

"Show us your tits!" several voices shouted at once and Ginny smiled back at them, biting her lip as she pulled her top up over her head so they could see just how much of a young woman she'd become. Wolf whistles followed as piece by piece she stripped away her remaining garments until every inch of her skin was exposed to their leering eyes.

"What do you think?" she asked and bent over, following a boy's demand that she spread her pussy lips for them. Her tempting pink hole was already dripping at the thought of being used to sheath one of the mighty swords of Gryffindor.

"That's a tight looking cunt" said one of the boys.

"Yeah, that bitch is built just right" another agreed.

"I don't think it's going to take long before someone drags you off to be his fun for the night" Ron remarked to his sister. It didn't pass Hermione's notice that Ginny was glancing to see if Harry Potter was showing interest in being that someone.

"That ass isn't going to stay pasty white for long with what I've got planned" promised a boy from Ginny's year as he stood up.

At the same time an older boy was also coming forward with his own boast. "I'm one of the biggest guys here so she better be ready to scream her lungs out when I smash up that womb."

"Bugger off with your bullshit, she's mine. Those little tits are just begging to be christened with my cum" said another boy angrily.

"Who said either of you could have her?!" shouted yet another as the room began descending into a mess of boasts and arguments. Ginny had to fight the urge to rub her clit while listening to all the possibilities that awaited her tonight, so many alluring promises of how they'd stuff her holes and make her squeal.

"GENTLEMEN" said a voice booming loud and clear. When silence fell over the room an elder prefect cleared his throat and began speaking in what was obviously his impression of a pompous official from the Ministry of Magic.

"It has come to the attention of the noble house of Gryffindor that after more than one hundred years of producing nothing but ugly sods the Weasley family has seen fit to give us a girl. And lo and behold she looks like she's a right proper fuck toy too."

Several girls shouted a hurrah for Ginny and then he continued. "It is only fitting that we Gryffindor's should mark this momentous occasion by brewing a witch's caldron. I submit to you all that we should make this brew using our own Ginevra Weasley."

Hermione remembered that a witch's caldron was a seldom used tradition in which several wizards, not just two or three but at least a dozen, would gang up and ruthlessly fuck a single witch. By the end of it the witch's gaping pussy might be filled with over a gallon of cum making it resemble a bubbling caldron from which the act got its name.

It wasn't very common because wizards were more inclined to find another witch rather than to wait in line for someone else's sloppy seconds. As a result the witch's caldron was considered a special occasion. It was a great honor for a girl to be chosen to say nothing of the obvious enjoyment she got from being used by so many men at once.

Ginny was still in shock at the sudden turn of events when the boys as one began closing in on her. By silent agreement it seemed that the most senior students would get first dibs and Ginny had to lean her head back to look at the older boys who towered over her.

"Me?" was all she could squeak before they grabbed her, a dozen lecherous hands all pawing her at once. As her arms were pulled to the side someone's lips sealed over hers for a sloppy kiss. She moaned as other men squeezed her flesh possessively and fingers begin poking impatiently at her ass and pussy.

With the crowd packed so tightly Hermione couldn't really see what was going on, only hear Ginny crying out in pleasure and see glimpses of her body quivering as she was ravished from all sides. "You won't be walking after this you dirty slut" bragged one of the boys having his way with her.

"Yes! Break me as badly as you like, ruin me forever with your big long dicks" Ginny shouted franticly.

Hermione could understand her insistence, even for a pretty girl like Ginny this might be a once in a lifetime opportunity. She couldn't imagine what kind of witch would turn down the opportunity to be fucked mercilessly by such a large crowd of men. But bitterness crept in when she remembered that was exactly how people viewed Muggle-born witches like herself.

It didn't seem fair to Hermione, to have it decided by the circumstances of her birth that she should never know the wonderful taste of cum landing in her mouth or feel a man's dick hammering into her ass the way other witches did every day. She didn't think it was true that she'd become violent and irrational from sex, but how could she prove otherwise when boys didn't even make lewd comments about her.

It was on that thought that she watched the group bending Ginny over so the first of them could press his impressive looking dick into her anxiously waiting pussy. Something about the arrangement seemed off and Hermione realized that because of her much shorter stature Ginny's feet had been lifted right off the ground. She was now being held in the air between two of the boys and the one in front was maneuvering his cock into her mouth so that they could work her over from both ends at once.

It was hard for Hermione to not feel resentful of how lucky Ginny was to be spit roasted between them. With her smaller frame Ginny's legs simply hung there with no way to get any footing as they pistoned her petite body from one dick to the other. Hermione's jealousy only grew when those boys blew their load and were immediately replaced by more horny classmates eager to fuck the mouthy little bitch.

Soon Ginny was being bounced on top of one dick as the boy below her squeezed and pulled at her developing breasts. Behind her another had his eyes closed in exertion as he slammed into her ass making a loud clap each time their bodies collided. A third one used a hand on the back of her skull and another around her throat to repeatedly choke her on his dick. Even her hands were occupied jerking off the next two in line to ensure there would be no interruption.

In the past Hermione told herself that being a virgin didn't matter. But now here was Ginny, a girl a year young than her, who already seemed more widely celebrated and accepted because her holes were available to be fucked. Watching the line slowly rotate as the big crowd of boys slowly got around to taking second and then eventually third helpings she realized that she would only keep falling further and further behind the longer she went unused.

She tried not to dwell on that terrible sounding thought as the finale of the witch's caldron played out. Boy after boy came forward to spill his load over Ginny as the last few stragglers took their turn rutting into her now silently limp body. The other girls cheered as each burst of semen landed but when Hermione joined in her words felt hollow.

As much as she might like to she had no idea what it felt like to be treated as a cum rag. The other girls took facials and creampies all the time but she'd never tasted a single drop of semen. Repeating what the other girls were cheering only made her feel like an outsider desperately pretending to be part of their group.

When Ginny was finally discarded on the common room floor she was a battered mess from head to toe. Even her hair which had been a dazzling mane of red at the beginning was now stained white thanks to the thick layer of hardening spunk. Ginny's bruised pussy and ass gaped obscenely from the pounding they'd be given and cum bubbled from her nostrils as her body took slow wheezing breaths, a testament to how well the Gryffindor boys had worked her over.

While everyone else was going back to their dorms Hermione remained next to Ginny's awkwardly strewn form. She felt a profound sense of shame that prevented her from simply leaving Ginny there and going to bed. She knew that she should be feeling happy for Ginny and yet as she stared down at the wrecked body of her friend the only thing on her mind was 'I wish that had been me.'

* * *

Back in the present Hermione saw the boy at the table stiffen while Hannah's throat worked to swallow the spunk he'd showered down her gullet. It made Hermione tremble with futile rage; she was certain that given the chance she could have sucked his cock just as well as Hannah or any other witch for that matter. She was just as entitled to drink his cum and it wasn't right that she was always treated differently.

At that moment Hermione promised herself that she wouldn't stop working until every witch was treated as a sex toy regardless of their parentage. Boys would finally see her not as a bookworm or the smart girl who got good grades, but as piece of ass to be fucked whenever they got horny. However heedless in her passion for justice and equality she was understandably ignorant of what she was really getting into.

You see many centuries ago a particularly skilled but lecherous wizard had grown tired of short lasting love potions and laborious seduction spells. So he designed a spell that should have left a small mark in the blood of every witch alive, one that he could then subtly employ to make them eagerly fulfill his desires.

But it was far more powerful then he expected and witches started to offer themselves freely to any wizard who gave a hint of interest, a situation which made it impossible for him to keep the spell a secret for long.

Once he was discovered the evil wizard was found guilty of breaking a slew of magical laws and sentenced to complete banishment – his name, his accomplishments, his entire legacy was to be destroyed and never spoken of again. But when it came to undoing his spell things were not so easy.

Thanks to its influence witches insisted that everything was normal and strongly opposed efforts to disenchant them. For a while wizards talked about solutions but action was slow as more of them became enamored with the benefits. In the end nothing was done and instead wizard society began changing to accommodate the spell's effects.

Objectifying women became more socially accepted as did casual public sex. These practices became entrenched as a new generation of witches were born who all carried the same enchanted blood. Memories faded and it was eventually assumed that things had always been this way: wizards acted freely on their urges, witches loved being used to fill them, and Muggle women defied any rational explanation.

Being Muggle-born meant that Hermione didn't have any of that special blood in her. Without it there was nothing to make being used as a sex toy as magically gratifying as it was for other witches. Her desire to be treated that way was simply the product of seeing every other girl enjoying it and not wanting to be left out.

As one of the brightest witches of her generation there was no doubt that Hermione would find a way to change peoples minds, the only question was how she would feel about it once she'd succeeded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Hermione gets her chance to prove that she can suck dick when Harry finds himself caught in a jam. Will it be everything she dreamed it would be? 
> 
> So did you like the introduction to Hermione's struggle? If you think I should continue writing this please tell me in the comments. This is my first attempt at writing Harry Potter so share what you think about the characterization and setting. Do you like this version of Hermione and Hogwarts or hate it?


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner in the Great Hall was over but Hermione was still poking at her half eaten custard. The table had been cleared and while the room was not completely empty the rest of the Gryffindors had moved on with the exception of Colin Creevey, one of the boys in Ginny's year.

But even he had, perhaps wisely so, left Hermione alone with her brooding. He'd been asking questions and some boys from the Hufflepuff table had invited him over to learn the answers. There they'd introduced him to a buxom brunette with long braided hair who was ready to be his surrogate big sister. She'd already helped her own younger brothers when they were Colin's age and so she knew what to do.

With the knowledge that he was Muggle-born she'd shown great patience when explaining that, when compared to their Muggle counterparts, witches enjoyed a great privilege because they were free to enjoy being used by men instead of leading depressing sexless lives. For a boy coming from a world that shielded children from mature topics that seemed to make sense; sex looked like so much fun and yet he'd never seen anyone doing it outside of Hogwarts, not even his own parents.

As his questions progressed she'd peeled out of her uniform and let him try first hand to see how touching her soft lady flesh could excite his pecker. The older Hufflepuff boys kindly offered some suggestions for what Colin should do with his new 'sister' and when he tried them it was both eye opening and extremely enjoyable for the young wizard.

Now with Colin's first load still smeared across her face the older girl was pressed over the table so he could take her from behind with youthful exuberance. The other boys encouraged him to 'fuck the bitch senseless' and she cooed happily as her braids were pulled like the reins of a horse, delighted that he'd learned so quickly what a witch was meant for and that she'd been the first to serve his lusty desires.

Just like the Hufflepuff girl Hermione's mind was also fixated on a witch's purpose in life. She'd been brainstorming ways to raise awareness for equal use of all witches but her first attempt at recruiting had already gone poorly which had left her in this foul mood.

Ron had been at the top of the list to help her run a committee she planned to call Witches Honorably Organizing for Reasonably Equal Status (she'd already admitted to herself that an acronym would be easier to fit on a badge). And if there was one wizard she wanted to finally start seeing her as a piece of meat it was him.

That morning she'd gone to Ron and outlined her seven step plan for creating justice and equality at Hogwarts. But even after using some of her best arguments he still thought she was joking when she said she wanted to promote sex with Muggle-born witches. No matter how she phrased it Ron seemed to ignore or reject the very premise that she might be fuck worthy.

In a last-ditch effort she abandoned her dignity and loosened her top. Bent forward and making a brazen display of her cleavage she challenged him to say that he didn't feel any urge at all to grab her tits. It was truly an immoral act of desperation for a witch to solicit sex from a wizard, since after all they were there to be used and not the other way around. But right now Hermione was willing to try anything.

But to her dismay he'd turned away and tried not to look, saying that her breasts held no interest for him and she was probably befuddled from inhaling something in potions class. When she pushed further and asked if he wanted her ass instead he became angry and shouted that she was embarrassing herself before running off. Shameful as her behavior had been Hermione knew that Ron was lying about not being turned on.

Sure enough as soon as he thought he was out of sight she'd caught him shoving a surprised Lavender Brown against the nearest wall. The loathsome blonde had made a shrill sound of excitement as her blouse was ripped apart and the buttons scattered to the ground. Ron's mouth immediately went for one of her big tits while his hand firmly squeezed the other one in what was nothing short of an attack on the girl's chest.

Steam might as well have been coming out of Hermione's ears as she watched Ron using the other girl as a substitute rather than simply admit that she could be one of his fuck toys too. Having had enough of it she stomped away though not quickly enough to avoid hearing Lavender's renewed scream of pleasure when Ron bit down hard enough to leave a row of teeth marks in her breast as he tried to get his desperately needed satisfaction.

Hermione was startled out of her unhappy remembrance by a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" her friend Harry Potter apologized, "I was just wondering if you've seen Katie recently?"

Hermione looked around but the hall was still mostly empty. "Katie Bell? I think she said something about taking a makeup test" she replied. That answer seemed to draw a hiss of disappointment from him. "Was there something important you needed from her?"

"I was hoping that she was around so that I could grab her for a blowjob" he answered. That only perplexed Hermione further since she knew that Katie got teased relentlessly for those bizarre noises she made whenever something was in her mouth. The boys had plenty of unflattering nicknames for her inept brand of oral sex so why would Harry be looking for her in particular?

He seemed to sense her confusion and explained further. "Well, you see I sort of agreed to a cum shooting contest. It's with a few of the guys from the other houses and that's why I need to find a Gryffindor witch. If I'm honest Katie was my last hope, none of the other girls are available. The worst part is that I already agreed that whoever comes in last has to give 100 of their own house points to the winner."

"100 points!" Hermione repeated in alarm.

Harry sighed. "I know it was stupid but they goaded me into it. I mean, I at least thought about it for a moment but what were the chances that I could finish dead last out of four? I never even considered that I might not be able to find a witch to suck me off."

In Hermione's mind the pieces all fell into place and she turned to look at him straight in the eye. "Harry" she said in a very clear voice, "You're talking to a witch right now. A Gryffindor witch."

Harry nearly choked on a laugh. "What! Are you joking?" Hermione's cross expression easily wiped the smile off his face. "What I mean to say is you're, well you know, Muggle-born" he offered more carefully.

"No I don't know Harry. Does being Muggle-born mean I'm simply too ugly for you? What do those other witches have that I don't? My throat is just as warm and deserving of being used for a boy's pleasure as the next girl" she exclaimed and then used her fingers to help spread her mouth open wide to try and show him what a good cock receptacle it would make.

Harry sighed again, not wanting to start a fight with her. "Does this have anything to do with what happened with Ron? I mean I can understand that you don't always agree with common thinking and you have very strong principles but we both know it's pretty certain that Muggle woman are allergic to sex. You just can't do it." he said matter-of-factly.

"Well obviously Lily could or you wouldn't be here" Hermione snapped and then immediately regretted it. She knew that she'd crossed a hard line by invoking his mother. His face seemed to have frozen in a mask of barely contained fury and she dreaded whatever well deserved rebuke was coming.

"Fine" he spat and then stared at her for a moment before he released a breath and his anger seemed to deflate. "It's... it's fine" he said again in a gentler voice, "Look you've never let me down with one of your plans before so I'm going to go ahead and trust you on this one. I really need a witch to suck me off and you're the only one I have. So I beg you Hermione don't make me come to regret this."

* * *

"There you are Potter, you took your sweet time" muttered Blaise Zabini as Harry and Hermione entered the sparsely populated classroom the students had agreed upon for their competition.

"Must have been trying to unvanish his balls" sniggered one of Blaise's fellow Slytherins.

From the other side of the room Michael Corner, who was probably there to represent Ravenclaw with Cho Chang by his side, jutted his chin out inquisitively. "Where's your witch?"

Harry straightened his shoulders and took a deep breath. "She's right here. I'm choosing Hermione to be my witch."

"What?" "A Muggle-born?" "Her?" Most of the students laughed thinking that he must be making a joke.

"You can't use a mudblood as your witch Potter, either get a real one or forfeit now. Don't waste our time on this nonsense" Blaise said dismissively.

"It's not nonsense" whined Hermione, "Wartswith's Guide to Wizardly Past Times doesn't say anything about Muggle-born witches being banned."

As if she was reading directly from the page she began to recite the rules. "Each wizard must have exactly one witch to service him. They will be furnished with an enchanted goblet in which the wizard's cum must be deposited; any cum not in the goblet when time is up will not be counted. The witch's lips, mouth, tongue and throat are the only things that may touch the penis; hands and other orifices are forbidden. All growth, pleasure and potency spells are forbidden and if the goblet detects them-"

Hermione would have kept going but Blaise sternly interrupted her. "Your so-called witch can quote the rules all she likes; it won't change the fact that putting your dick in a mudblood's mouth will get it bitten off."

Suddenly the look of contempt on Blaise's face changed as he registered his own words. Exchanging looks with his fellow Slytherins he put on a smug smile. "On second thought we accept Miss Granger as the Gryffindor witch. Like she said it's not against the rules and her teeth look very sharp today, don't they Potter?"

A few of the boys laughed while others looked on worriedly. Either way it seemed to have won over the objectors who realized that Harry was now guaranteed to take the last place spot, sparing any of them from losing house points.

Collecting a goblet from the cupboard Harry got in line with the three other boys representing their houses and Hermione took her place in front of him. To her left knelt Cho who gave her a curious glance but to her right was Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin who seemed to be intent on not acknowledging her at all. For Hermione that was fine because today she was going to prove she was a real witch regardless of what anyone else thought.

"Ready and begin!"

Clothing shuffled and suddenly Hermione was face to face with Harry's penis. It seemed almost anti-climactic for her first chance to suck a dick to be so plain and to the point. If this had been more like her dreams he would have slapped it across her face a few times and ordered her in a commanding voice to 'get that slutty mouth to work'.

Carefully leaning toward his limp member she licked it experimentally. Emboldened by how easy it was she tasted it further, running her tongue along the length as an erection started to blossom. As it stiffened into a hard rod from her attention she began running circles around the tip, probing and bathing it thoroughly.

"You don't need to be showy the first time" Harry quietly coaxed her, "just make sure I can cum before our time runs out."

She nodded in understanding and at last took his cock into her mouth. Sealing her lips tightly around him she began to bob her head forward just she'd seen the other girls do it. He made some sound of appreciation but her focus was already narrowing inward as her senses were bombarded with so many unfamiliar feelings.

The different textures, the taste and the smell were all new and exciting to her. Hermione sucked on him greedily and tried to commit everything she was experiencing to memory. The way his dick kept growing bigger and stiffer under her ministrations was doing wonders for her self confidence.

Humming happily as sucked him she was sure this was what it felt like to be a proper witch. There was twinge of regret for how she'd managed it, for what she'd said to Harry in the dining hall. But at least now her brash lips could be put to use for a better purpose, that of taking dicks and pleasing men.

She'd become so engrossed in her internal celebration that it took a moment to realize that Harry had been subtly nudging her shoulder. "You need to hurry up" he whispered with a little more urgency than before. Glancing around Hermione realized that Cho and Pansy had already started deep throating their respective cocks in pursuit of the biggest cum shot.

Cho Chang was of course the smooth skinned Asian witch whose shiny black hair hung past her shoulders. Many of the other girls were envious of her exotic good looks, after all who among them wouldn't want to turn boys heads and harden their dicks the way Cho did whenever she walked into a room.

She'd apparently caught the eye of Harry Potter who now regularly summoned her to come crawling naked through the halls and up to his dorm room for the night. The rumors that he knew a spell to temporarily suck out Cho's intelligence and make her into a brainless bimbo while he fucked her were the cause of much jealousy in the girl's dorm.

With all her practice Cho's technique was nothing short of astounding. Tilting her neck back she slid Michael's dick fluidly down her throat as they were two pieces of a precision crafted machine. Coated with a bright sheen of spit she repeatedly gave the tip of his penis a tour from her lips all the way into her esophagus with a grace worthy of a ballet dancer.

Pansy Parkinson was a different story. The Slytherin girl was rather plain looking, more easily remembered for the petty insults she heaped on other girls. She had a particular affinity for targeting those whose breasts had not yet reached their full size in spite of the fact that her own vaguely petite body was not very well endowed either.

In contrast to Cho's fluid motion Pansy had hardly moved at all once she managed to get her lips to the base of Blaise's dick. That was somewhat understandable considering what she had to contend with. Hermione only had to look at the unnatural bulge going from Pansy's chin down to the top of her ribcage to understand the impossible size of Blaise's monster dick.

With all the time it had taken to push it down just once it seemed that Pansy's unorthodox plan was to anchor herself in place and try to use the frantic twitching and contraction of her throat's muscles combined with some tongue work to bring him to completion. However she would need to work fast since her plan didn't yet include a way to take extra breaths and her face was turning an interesting shade of red as she held on stubbornly.

Hermione wasn't going to emulate either of them; as Harry said she didn't need to be showy today she just needed to get the job done. Taking a few more licks of his penis she inhaled a deep breath and then leaned forward and widened her jaws. There was a tickling sensation as she felt his dick at the entrance to her throat and then all of a sudden she was gagging fiercely and pulling away by pure instinct.

"soar-ee" she apologized while already taking Harry's dick back in her mouth. She avoided his concerned gaze, unsure of why that had happened and unwilling to put something as important as this on hold to find out.

She tried once more, going slower and staying alert this time. As his dick scraped the inside of her throat she again felt a tensing sensation but this time she pushed back and held it at bay. Satisfied she went forward confidently only to begin choking even harder. Just above her breasts a truly awful kind of discomfort clawed at her throat and despite her efforts to keep him down she just couldn't stop herself from pulling away in a burst of wet, hacking coughs.

"What are you doing!?" he hissed.

Desperate and confused she tried again with only more gagging and failure to show for it. Tears of sorrow welled up in her eyes as Hermione tried to understand why this was happening. She'd watched countless witches happily choke and gag as they stuffed big dicks down their tender throats and yet never once had she witnessed a girl back away much less do it involuntarily.

A terrifying thought occurred to her: Could she really be allergic to sex? Was she about to go berserk and attack one of her best friends while screaming a bunch of incomprehensible madness? Frozen with fear and indecision she held the tip of his dick between her lips but moved no further.

"We don't have time for this" muttered Harry, "Just take the cup and don't drop it!"

Startled she took the goblet without thinking held it tightly in both hands. As soon as she had it Harry grabbed her by the hair and yanked her face forward. Her body panicked at the feeling of something large and foreign trying to pass down her throat again but Harry wasn't going to let her stop this time.

With the painful grip he had on her scalp he started jerking her head down repeatedly, forcing his dick in bit by bit while Hermione gurgled and retched helplessly against it. Working persistently like this it didn't take long to force her into taking the entire length down her inexperienced throat.

"There, you just need some help the first time" he said reassuringly, "Now we don't have much time left so let me care of the rest." Tentatively he eased his hips back and paused a moment before thrusting forward to smash his dick back into her throat. Hermione let out a shrill wet sound around his dick while her whole body shook in distress. "That's the spirit" he said in light of her seemingly energetic response, "now let's win this thing!"

To Hermione's dismay the first thrust was followed by many more as Harry held her head solidly in place and started face fucking her without mercy. The saliva oozing out of her nostrils and dripping off his dick out each time he pulled back seemed to do little to dull the pain of his large member reaming her throat with such bruising force. Harry groaned in pleasure as his dick passed through the warm confines of her esophagus and kept pounding his hips forward in search of a quick release.

With the tears now burning her eyes Hermione repeatedly berated herself for going into this so woefully unprepared. She'd always been the girl who studied before class had even started so that when the teacher asked a question she was the first to raise her hand with the answer. But in all this time she hadn't thought it was necessary to learn anything about how to properly have sex and now she was paying the price for her ignorance.

Surely she was doing something wrong or had missed a step along the way. She knew for a fact that whether a guy was fucking your throat or spanking your ass until it turned red with blisters the state of being used as a sex toy was the most enjoyable experience a witch could have. But this was as far from enjoyable as she could imagine and considering Harry's vast experience the fault could only lie with her own humiliating ignorance.

It wouldn't do her any good now she thought as her lungs seized in desperation but she told herself that she'd visit the library at the very first chance she got. They must have books explaining the mechanics of sex and she was a quick learner. All she had to do was get through this once and then study; the next time Harry or any other boy decided he wanted to stick his dick down her throat it would undoubtedly be like heaven to her.

As if answering her calls for it to be over Harry stiffened and she felt his gooey cum flooding into her mouth. The new and unsettling sensation of the semen sticking to her gums and to the lining of her throat was all that was needed to finally make her stomach tip over the edge.

With all the abuse her throat had taken the idea of heaving up her dinner was the last thing Hermione wanted to do but it seemed she had little choice in the matter. Lurching forward she could taste every bit of the foul slurry that gushed forth into the goblet under her face. Luckily the rules only allowed cum to be counted and so everything else vanished cleanly as soon as it made contact.

Coughing until she was hoarse she couldn't get the acidic taste of puke to completely leave her lips. Looking up she expected Harry to be angry with her for pushing him into such a stupid plan, a plan that would soon draw the ire of the rest of the Gryffindors once they learned about the lost house points. But instead he was beaming at her.

"That was fantastic! You did it Hermione." he exclaimed.

"We won?" she asked in confusion.

"Well no, not quite. But we came really close" he said and pointed toward the goblet. Hermione saw that two of the jewels were now glowing indicating that the magical cup had measured the contents and found it to be the second greatest quantity of cum among the competitors.

"So we didn't lose any house points?" she repeated hopefully.

"Would you like to know who did lose?" he asked with a devilish smile. Hermione cast her eyes around and immediately noticed that Blaise's dick was still out and wobbling at half mast. He was angrily pacing and muttering profanities under his breath.

"Stupid, stupid bitch" he cursed at Pansy who seemed in no condition to hear him since she was passed out on the floor. The spiteful girl's idea seemed to have backfired on her and now Blaise would probably be the subject of endless ridicule for producing absolutely nothing in a cum shooting competition.

Meanwhile Ravenclaw seemed to be taking their win in stride which only angered him further. Locking his eyes on the winning girl he marched over and grabbed Cho by the elbow. "You're coming with me back to Slytherin House" he grunted and the other girls squealed with envy.

House Slytherin was lodged in the castle's dungeon and as such it was filled with all manner of whips, pokers, shackles and other nasty medieval implements. With the vindictive mood he was in Blaise was probably going to chain her up and make every inch of her pristine body pay for this humiliation.

Cho herself was euphoric as she bounced along with him. The promise of spending the rest of the night being his pain slut and then dragging herself to Madam Pomfrey for healing in the morning was probably the best prize she could've hoped for.

Wiping her eyes it still took a minute before Hermione had the strength to stand up. She was preparing a speech in her head expounding the merits of witch's equality but stopped in disappointment when she realized that apart from Harry the only person who hadn't already left was a dazed and confused Pansy who was stumbling towards the door.

"Well I guess I should admit that I was wrong. I didn't think a Muggle-born witch could do it but you really are an amazing slut Hermione" said Harry and gave her a congratulatory pat on the ass.

Indeed with the experience behind her and the praise she was receiving Hermione was already beginning to see her face fucking in a positive light. It gave her tingles thinking about how aroused she'd made Harry feel while he thrust into her mouth. By the indisputable measure of the goblet she'd done a very good job of pleasing him on her first try.

Wearing half a smile she wanted to thank him too but her stomach did another roll and she swallowed down the urge to vomit again. All things considered she'd made amazing progress today but it might be for the best to lie down for a while. Tomorrow was a new day and she couldn't wait to see what she'd accomplish next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Word starts to spread that Hermione can take dicks and Ron wants to be the first to break her in. As she discovers what it's like to be a boy's sex toy will she abandon her campaign for equality or will she stubbornly stick with her ideals despite the hardships?
> 
> Any and all comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Intending to rest for only a few minutes until she felt better Hermione instead fell right to sleep and didn't wake until the next morning. Sunlight had found its way through her window but she could tell it was barely past dawn and for the moment there was no hurry to leave her cocoon of warm blankets.

Laying in her state of idleness she gradually became aware of a shadow dancing on the wall. At first it seemed like nothing, maybe just the wind blowing a tree but she became more and more curious trying to guess what it was and lifted her head off the pillow to investigate.

Of the several girls who shared a room with her it was Parvati Patil who slept to her left. Looking in that direction she could see an oddly twisted shape moving rhythmically on top of her bed and while it was clearly the source of the shadow she wasn't sure what she was looking at yet.

As her eyesight adjusted she at last saw that it was Neville kneeling between Parvati's legs and realized that the unusual silhouette was because he had her ankles resting on his shoulders. Using them to help lift her butt up to just the right angle Hermione could see how it let him take deeper strokes and get every inch of his dick into her unresistant pussy.

The fact that he was managing to do all this in complete and utter silence, not even a creak from the bed, was easily explained. Since it was only natural that boys might feel some urges in the middle of the night the house's founder, Godric Gryffindor, had wisely placed an enchantment on the stairs leading up to the girl's dorm. As soon as a boy's foot touched the sixth step a temporary muffling charm would be cast to ensure that he wouldn't disturb the whole dorm with his visit.

Of course for deep sleeping girls it meant that boys could enter, help themselves, and leave without even waking their quarry. That seemed to be the case for Parvati who remained asleep and unaware as Neville became frantic and then stiffened, shuddering slightly as he pumped his seed straight into her womb.

Hermione watched as he lowered Parvati's limp legs back to the bed and stood up to go, the girl's breasts still calming rising and falling with each sleeping breath and her pussy now leaking semen onto the sheets. As he buttoned up Neville looked in her direction and they found themselves staring at each other awkwardly.

"S...Sorry, I didn't mean you wake you" Neville apologized.

"It's alright, I was already awake" Hermione replied and then waited through the silence that followed. "So, you like visiting Parvati?"

The attempt at small talk gave Neville a lifeline and he lunged for it. "Well I mean she's ok, her pussy was pretty tight. But if I'm honest about it she's just the closest to the door. I got a note saying I have to attend a practical exam today and I'm not as nervous about it if I blow one off first thing. It could have been any girl I guess."

It was an honest answer and Hermione knew that being literally nothing but a convenient cum dumpster wouldn't get in the way of Pavati's delight when she woke up and discovered that a stranger had taken her during the night.

"Speaking of any girl..." Neville ventured carefully, "is it true what they're saying, that Harry was able to safely help himself to a nice face fuck from you even though you're a... um..."

"Yes, it's true. And he did have a very good time with my mouth" she said with pride, "But how did you find out about it so quickly?"

"Last night it was all anyone was talking about in the common room" said Neville with an obvious hint of enthusiasm, "By now I'm sure there are rumors going around the whole school that you're a whore."

As a regular target for negative gossip the unexpected dose of good news was all that Hermione needed to get her out of bed and ready to start the day.

* * *

The school bustled with activity as she made her way down to breakfast and at first nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Hasty students weaved their way through the slower crowds, small groups huddled together talking and laughing, girls that were pulled aside began obediently undressing, and the portraits wished everyone who passed them a cheerful good morning. But as she navigated the familiar stairs and passageways Hermione began to experience a sneaking feeling that something was out of place.

She thought it might just be in her head until she came upon a boy standing beside a dark skinned witch with wild purple hair. The girl was sitting on her knees with her breasts wrapped around his cock, rubbing them quickly against his member and bringing the boy closer and closer to orgasm. And yet as she passed Hermione saw that he was undoubtedly focused on her instead of the big breasted slut ready to be plastered with his cum.

From there it became obvious the way that students were trying to hide their glances at her and how conversions stopped or switched to whispers when she got near. Even so it still seemed like she could only have imagined it the first time there was a feather light touch against her thigh.

Paying more attention she took note of how many boys seemed to be crowding past her until finally one of them was brave enough to give her butt a clear and definitive squeeze. Hermione had to resist the urge to bounce on her toes and squeal in celebration: A boy had copped a feel from her! Turning around she tried to see who it was but he had already blended into the crowd. "Thank you" she called out anyway and hoped that he might hear her.

Soon others became confident and the groping intensified until nearly every passing boy was helping himself to a quick feel. "Thank you for choosing to molest a Muggle-born witch" she said to the boy with glasses who squeezed one of her clothed breasts inquisitively, "Remember that EVERY witch is a slut" she implored a boy who had momentarily grasped her by the chin and examined her face like she was a piece of livestock at an auction.

She was so occupied with spreading her message that she walked straight into the person who had stopped in front of her. Finding herself to be a head shorter all she could see was a blue Ravenclaw tie inches from her face. Tilting her head up there was no time to register the face before a boy was leaning down and forcing his lips onto hers.

"Eep!" she sounded in surprise allowing the Ravenclaw's tongue to slide past her lips and begin a vigorous examination of her tonsils. A feeling of lightheadedness unrelated to any lack of oxygen overtook Hermione as his hands aggressively ran down her body and took stock of all the intimate curves that now belonged to him. Being taken without warning or even acknowledgement, like she was just an object sitting around for anyone's use, was even more arousing than Hermione had imagined it would be.

To her disappointment the experience was over almost as quickly as it had started and yet she proudly kept her wits about her. "Would you be interested in helping W.H.O.R.E.S.?" she asked spelling it out, "It's a committee dedicated to the plight of undersexed-"

The tall boy was already shrugging in a so-so gesture and walked away before she could even start explaining. She thought to herself that it would be useful to have some pamphlets to hand out so that people could be informed about her cause. It was just too bad that nobody had a camera yesterday since an enchanted photograph of her, a Muggle-born, being savagely face fucked would have made an excellent cover with which to attract people's attention.

In the mean time she stuck to short slogans as she enjoyed being felt up by the passing mob of curious boys and even tried to reach out to some of the girls who walked by, asking if they'd be willing to stand with their Muggle-born slut-sisters and make a call for equal treatment.

Despite none of them being interested she still got to participate in a giggling conversation about their most recent blow jobs, with one of the girls still wearing cum on her nose from an encounter only a few minutes earlier. It was so satisfying to be part of the group and be able to voice an opinion when it was suggested that Harry Potter was the best at treating a witch's face like a pussy.

That was how Ron found her a few minutes later. When Hermione saw him coming she made sure she was wearing a scowl so that he wouldn't forget their fight or the very important fact that she had been proven completely right. She got exactly the kind of apology she was hoping for when he pressed her into one of the alcoves and slapped her across the face. "You better not have that look when I'm fucking you" he commanded.

"So you've reconsidered the idea of touching a Muggle-born?" she asked in a way that bordered on teasing.

"You're damn right I've decided to help myself to those tits you were flaunting yesterday. Harry already told me that he got the first crack at this chatty mouth" he said and held her face while pressing his thumb to her lips. Obediently she parted them and sucked on his digit as his other hand snaked up to find the clasp on her robes.

Sliding them off her shoulders he immediately grabbed the hem of her jumper and she raised her arms in compliance to let him to pull it over her head. Normally when a boy took a girl in the hallways it was for a quickie and she would be expected to undress herself for expedience sake. But Ron seemed to want that pleasure for himself, licking his lips and savoring the experience of unwrapping his newest acquisition.

Hermione felt her cheeks grow warm as he finished unbuttoning her white shirt and pulled it off, leaving her tie loosely hanging between her breasts which were now exposed to a boy for the first time ever.

But Ron wasn't just any boy, she'd dreamed of his wanton lust falling on her for ages. Sure she'd thought of others, Harry sneaking up and taking her by surprise in the library was a favorite, but for some reason it felt especially important that Ron would find her fuck worthy.

He was almost finished now, squatting down to remove everything but her thigh high socks. While he was down there Hermione glanced around and saw that she was become something of an attraction. While a naked witch in the hallways was nothing special a naked Muggle-born witch was new and it seemed that everyone was turning their heads to gawk at her exposed body and whisper. She wished that she could hear if what they were saying was as lewd and objectifying as she hoped it was.

Ron's hungry face reentered her vision and she could feel his hands lazily tracing her sides. His eyes were flicking indecisively back and forth over her body; everything she had on display was his for the taking which only seemed to make it harder for him to decide where to begin. Finally he returned to his first thought and cupped both of her breasts, giving them a light squeeze and watching the supple young tit flesh yield pleasantly under his fingertips.

"Mmm, I've never had a pair of Muggle tits to play with. I'm going to enjoy these" he remarked greedily as he began feeling them up.

Normally it was irritating when people used that word to define her but there was something appealing when it was used to talk dirty to her. Words were one of the exciting ways a wizard could demean and objectivity a witch, sometimes to the point where she could cum just from the things he said about her. Other girls might be lucky to be called cunt or pig or trash but Muggle felt like it could be a special endearment just for her.

His rough thumbs caressed the surface of her breasts sending shivers down Hermione's back when he brushed over her sensitive nipples. The cute little pink points were especially excited by Ron's examination and quickly stood at attention for him. "Do Muggle-borns make different sounds then other witches?" he asked idly.

She didn't know the answer to that but gave it anyway in the form of a soft cry of surprise when he abruptly tugged one of the little nubs he'd been so interested in. "Oh that was nice" he said appreciatively and then drew a more shrill screech from her by twisting the nipple sharply. "You love me using these tits don't you Hermione?" 

"Yes Ron! I love the way yo-Ahhh" she screeched again as he twisted the other one even harder. Hermione braced her hands again the wall to keep herself from losing balance while she let her breasts be tugged around like a child's playthings. It felt so exhilarating to have a boy using her like this, the way she'd seen so many other girls enjoy, and she wanted Ron to know it. "Don't stop Ron, use my tits and-"

"Your tits?" he dared her with a hint of something dangerous. He'd stopped pulling and now held one breast with his right hand which he squeezed at tightly as his fingers could manage.

The crushing of her tit flesh made it throb and grow warm in a way that she hadn't experienced before, unsure of whether it was a good or a bad feeling. But she did understand her mistake. "Your tits Ron. These tits belong to you" she corrected herself.

"No Muggle tricks" he asked and suddenly his other hand was around her throat with just enough pressure to mean business, "no lies or backpedaling?"

"No tricks, you can do anything you want with them" she gasped desperately. The way he was taking such clear ownership of her body left her horny and anxious to find out what he'd do next. "Twist them, slap them, squeeze them. You can even write your name on them" she begged.

Hermione had seen witches favored enough to have a wizard brand or tattoo his mark over their pussy or label their ass as his property. Of course with magic those brands were sadly fleeting and only lasted until another wizard took interest and removed his competitor's temporary claim. Still they were nice while they lasted.

Satisfied with that answer Ron released her throat and dropped his head to claim her free breast with his mouth. Trapped between him and the wall behind her Hermione could only groan obscenely as he helped himself. The rough stonework scraping against her back was in deep contrast with the wet feeling of his lips devouring her hungrily from the front.

When he released the crushing hold he had on her other breast so that he could suck it too the blood came rushing back and sent her nerves in a hypersensitive state. Every time he touched that breast it created a jumble of confused messages to her brain. The sensation that he was setting off tiny firecrackers with the tip of his tongue was maddening. "More please" she whimpered.

Enjoying how she trembled under his touch Ron became more callous, grabbing and tugging on her breasts harshly with his only concern being how amusing her reaction was. Hermione thrashed about under his assault, clinging to the wall for support and crying out with sounds ranging from low grunts to high shrieks.

She knew that she'd asked for this and while it hurt a little it was also exciting in a wild and reckless kind of way. If he was going to use her tits like this she might as well enjoy it, it was certainly something that the other girls talked about as an experience to remember.

As she whipped her head around she noticed that her clothes, tossed aside haphazardly by Ron earlier, were now in the path of the students who had resumed their movements. It concerned her for a moment until she thought about Lavender from yesterday. That bitch probably thought she was special because Ron had torn her blouse. Well now Hermione could brag that her entire outfit had been trampled and covered in dirt because Ron had wanted to ravage her.

"Now how about that ass you suggested I fuck" said Ron as he stopped playing with her breasts and pulled her away from the wall. Giving her a shove he forced her onto her hands and knees where she could momentarily see the tent in his pants before he went behind her.

Just like the wall the floors were made of stone too which Hermione discovered wasn't very comfortable for bare hands and knees, although that didn't bother her much with the anticipation that Ron was going to fuck her. She felt his hands caress her butt checks and then spread them apart revealing her little puckered hole. She knew she must be wearing one of the dumbest looking smiles possible with how giddy she felt at this moment.

"I'm going to fuck your ass so hard that you won't even remember that Harry was the first to touch you" he promised and with a loud hocking sound he spit on her puckered asshole. Hermione hummed in appreciation of the words that could have come straight from the pages of a witch's romance novel and tried to keep her anticipation in check as she felt his dick being guided into position against her rear entrance.

Feeling the pressure she tried to prepare herself for the ultimate pleasure she was about to receive. She'd seen many girls with their eyes literally rolled back in their head and their tongue hanging out from the bliss they experienced from having their asshole torn open by a big dick. It seemed crazy that so soon after starting her campaign she was going to have that wonderful experience too.

With only his spit as lube it took a moment for Ron to actually wedge the head of his dick into her tightest hole but when he did Hermione almost lost her balance at the unexpected surprise. Gritting her teeth it felt like the worst cramps she'd ever had and the pain only increased when he gave another push that made her sphincter ease open a little more and almost let him in. "Wait!" she heard herself saying in the hopes that she could figure out a way to make it stop hurting.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"It's, it's nothing" Hermione stuttered having heard the impatience in his voice, "It's just that maybe you could go slower, so I can get used to it."

"Not ready?" he repeated back indignantly, "I thought you weren't going to be doing any of that Muggle nonsense."

"I'm not!" she pleaded. The last thing she wanted to do was prove all those prejudices true. But this was already hurting and she didn't know whether the pain would stop once he got in.

Why had she been so lazy last night? She could have gone straight to the library and prepared for this but instead she took a nap; how many of her heroes took naps as soon as a challenge appeared?

No she thought resolutely, she had a choice to make. Back out now and forever hold her head in shame as a sexless Muggle-born or toughen up and take it like a real witch. She'd already gotten through her ordeal with Harry and it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it was at the time. She could do this too, she was a witch and her mouth, her pussy and especially her ass were made to be fucked mercilessly.

"Do it Ron, fuck me as hard as you like. Destroy my slutty little ass!" she shouted bravely.

"That's more like it, I knew you were just joking around" Ron said warmly and the praise brought a short lived smile to Hermione's lips. Then she felt him stab decisively past her anal ring and she released a scream loud enough to make banshees jealous.

The pain was a thousand times worse than before and her head dropped to the ground without interrupting the piercing discharge of her lungs. The sting of the abrasive stone cutting against her face as it was jostled by Ron's thrusts was completely overshadowed by what could she could only imagine was a white hot poker being shoved up her backside.

"Oh fuck I'd knew you'd be good, I'm going to have to fuck this ass everyday" he shouted over her screams while his dick ruthlessly sodomized her. Ron had plenty of experience fucking witches so even though she had lost her footing he was easily holding her in place and continued to ream her ass without interruption. "Shit I think you might be even tighter than Ginny was" he said remembering fondly of how he had bounced his little sister on his lap after winning the coin toss to break in her third hole.

But Hermione didn't hear any of Ron's fond commentary because her whole world was nothing but sharp splitting pain. At any moment she expected her body to tear apart and her lungs burned from the wailing she was making to herald that event. She only vaguely registered the shoes of the passing students who went around or simply stepped over her, apparently unaffected by her cries and only seeing another witch face down and clearly enjoying a good fucking.

"You know" Ron started, "I'm really glad I didn't place any bets. Seamus is going to be rich and it's a good thing he won't be taking my Galleons too. I can't believe he was the only one who guessed you'd be a screamer." Adjusting his grip he gave her butt a hard spank and Hermione was almost glad for the distraction before her attention returned to the real pain.

"I didn't realize you'd be so enthusiastic about anal" Ron said when she had apparently shouted herself hoarse and was now just whimpering each time his dick stabbed at her bowels. "I guess it's been frustrating for you, all this time being some lame know it all instead of a happy dick warmer." Hermione could vaguely understand what he was saying and sniffled tearfully in response. "Well you're a whore now Hermione, no more of that useless brainy stuff, just serving dicks all day like a witch should" he said cheerfully.

And wasn't that exactly what she wanted? In only two days she'd gone from being sexless to being groped and savagely fucked in the halls like any other witch. But as Ron's dick kept plowing into her ass with steady painful strokes she was forced to ask herself how much of it was even her own doing?

Luck and circumstance seemed to have done most if not all of the work. Her stupid ignorance and lack of preparation for sex certainly hadn't helped her. How was she supposed to serve as a future role model when she was still bumbling through sex like an idiot? "I'm just a stupid Muggle. Stupid, stupid Muggle-born" she sobbed to herself.

Thinking she was agreeing with him Ron chipped in, "Yeah you're just a dumb bitch, good for nothing but taking cocks. It's great isn't it?" Feeling good he drew back for a second so he could adjust the way he was fucking her and get his whole dick into her.

Having thought she'd already taken him all Hermione was shocked to discover that she still had some screams left to give. Pushed prone against the floor the unforgiving stonework scrapped and stabbed at her face and breasts as Ron put his full weight on top of her and fucked her down to the base with all eight inches of his cock. Eyes crying with pain she had no choice but to take it while Ron leaned next to her head saying "You're my dumb Muggle slut."

Knowing that it was true she could only keep agreeing in alternating screams and whimpers. This is what she had wanted most of all, to be his slut, and while it hurt worse than anything she also somehow couldn't be happier in her pained stupor. She wasn't sure how long she lied being tossed about on waves of agony but eventually she felt him pulling out. She was so dazed from it all that at first she didn't even realize that the wetness striking the back of her head was a huge load of cum settling into her hair.

"Man that was a great way to start the day" Ron observed as he casually zipped up. Seeing that they were alone he realized just how much time had passed and quickened in straightening his clothes and without a further word left her shivering on the floor as he took off to his own destination.

A cool breeze tickled her gaping asshole and she weakly reached back to push away the odd feeling at the base of her skull. She only realized too late what she was doing as she smeared Ron's cum in more deeply and got her hand sticky too. Waiting a few minutes longer didn't seem to do anything for the throbbing so she tried to sit up against the wall. That turned out to be a mistake too as fresh pain shoot up from her butt.

Curling over onto her side she tried to take stock. She could see most of the clothes that had been kicked and walked over by the other students in their dirty shoes. She wasn't clean either; most of her body was now caked in grime from being laid out and fucked on the floor of an old castle. Her hair was probably a disaster, frizzled and sticky with Ron's jizz too. And of course her ass hurt so much she didn't think she could physically sit down.

Hermione knew this was a warning that she needed to stop pretending and learn how to have sex right away. But thoughts of books were still partially overshadowed by thoughts of Ron. She wasn't just a random fuck to him - she'd watched him shove his dick into plenty of girls but he'd never bothered to openly demean them the way he had with her. They were all interchangeable but she was his special whore. As soon as she could do her part properly she hoped he'd come back and they could do this every morning.

It was on that thought that a looming shadow appeared over her and Hermione wondered with both dread and anticipation what she was in for next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Time: Hermione finally visits the library but she isn't the only one prowling the shelves.
> 
> As usual I appreciate your comments, suggestions or questions. Tell me what parts you liked or what you think could be improved, it's what keeps me writing this for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Lying on the ground feeling dirty, sore and learning the unsettling sensation of cum drying in her hair Hermione looked up and was surprised to see it was the school's headmaster looking down with a friendly smile. "Good morning Miss Granger, I must say that this is an unusual situation to find my most unique and gifted student in" said Dumbledore while giving that perceptive gaze of his.

Unsure of herself she awkwardly stumbled through a reply. "Um yes professor, well it's about how Muggle-born witches can't have sex, but that's not really true, and I'm trying to show that we can all be fuck toys even if our parents aren't magical-"

"There's no need to explain yourself my dear, as headmaster I feel it's my duty to keep a close eye on all my female students" he said and for a second it seemed like his glasses twinkled with a dozen images of girls she recognized; some undressing, some bathing but most being used by boys in various positions. "However while I can see that you're very enthusiastic about it the wizarding world's opinion is already quite well established" he said.

"But I'm right professor! Ron and I were just having sex a minute ago" she pleaded.

"Oh I'm sorry" he exclaimed, "I must not have made myself very clear. I wasn't saying that you were wrong, I was simply hinting that it would be a challenge to change those opinions. Of course there's one opinion that's very important and that's your own. While I'm sure that Ronald enjoyed himself would you be willing to indulge a curious old man and tell me what it was like for you?"

"It was, ah, great" she said quickly, "Fantastic even. I mean what witch wouldn't love to be push onto a hard stone floor and sodomized before breakfast? My ass is feeling better than it's ever been after having that big dick in it." Lying to the headmaster wasn't her first choice but she didn't want these minor stumbling blocks she'd been encountering to give him the wrong impression and maybe make him try to stop her efforts.

Stroking his beard thoughtfully Dumbledore nodded. "That's good to hear. As a mentor I want to see all of my students have a chance to achieve their goals. I know a bright witch such as yourself can do anything you put your mind to and I'd be happy to assist, assuming that's what you truly wish."

"Yes of course professor, more than anything" Hermione replied optimistically.

"Then I'll see what I can do but in the meantime I still expect you to be in class on time, don't let all this fun you're having distract you from your studies" he replied sternly before nodding politely and going on his way.

Gathering up her rumpled shirt and other things Hermione realized that she'd have to skip the dining hall if she wanted to be ready in time. Clutching the dirty bundle to her chest Hermione rushed naked and barefoot back to the Gryffindor dorms where she quickly found a fresh set of clothes to replace the set that had been indifferently tread upon by the other students.

The fact that her body was encrusted with grime was a different problem and there wasn't enough time to take a shower. She remembered a spell they'd been taught last year but that was only supposed to be used on inanimate objects. However with class only a few minutes away she didn't see another option. In any other situation the cleansing sting it delivered to her skin would be painful but with her ass still throbbing and the anxiety to be on time Hermione barely noticed it.

And neither did anyone notice the way she kept shifting uncomfortably in her chair as Professor Binns spent the morning giving another long lecture on the history of magic. Predictably his droning, monotonous voice describing the politics behind yet another Goblin war had put everyone else to sleep as soon as he began. It was a small reprieve for Hermione that she had the one class where no sex was ever expected. After all it was hard to give a blowjob when neither party could stay awake.

When lunch came around she knew that in spite of her hunger she'd have to skip another meal. It was clear that she had some reading to do in order to learn how to be a proper slut. If she kept putting it off her entire campaign might fall part. So with only a few chocolate frogs to tide her over she went directly to the library and begun pulling out any book that seemed related to the understanding of sex.

Unfortunately she found nothing as simple as 'The Novice's Guide to Whoring' or any other general knowledge tome. Selecting an empty table Hermione folded her robes into a makeshift cushion and started reviewing the stack of books she'd collected in the hopes that there was something useful in the more specialized texts.

Having no luck with the first dozen or so she reached a small handbook called 'The Erotic Applications of the Engorgement Charm'. After reading the preface which described how to apply various selective targeting spells she'd turned to the first page where it showed one of the applications.

In an enchanted photograph a mousy looking witch in glasses was waiting patiently on a stool dressed in a modest secretary's outfit. A wizard off to side waved his wand and after a moment she looked down at her chest with a look of confusion followed by shock as her small A-cup chest began to expand. Soon her blouse reached a breaking point and tore apart to reveal a big pair of double-D breasts stacked ridiculously onto her petite frame.

While it was obvious that she hadn't known what was going to happen she quickly adjusted to the situation as the wizard stepped forward and opened his trousers. Dropping to her knees she happily squeezed her newly gifted boobs around his dick and started giving him a first class tit job.

Turning the page Hermione read some warnings that reminded wizards to always calibrate the intensity of the charm correctly. A reproduction of an etching, apparently from the early 15th century, showed the results of one such mistake. Outside of a barn it looked like a group of villagers had gathered around a woman who was suspended off the ground by her butt, a butt that was larger than the rest of her body combined. Hermione wondered if it would be wiser to put the warnings before the spells.

This didn't seem helpful so she skipped ahead to the second half of the book. For a moment the picture on the first page confused her and she tilted her head trying to figure out why the wizard's leg was so swollen. When she realized what she was looking at she reflexively slammed the book shut. Making a note of the title she put it aside so she could keep searching for some useful information.

The next tome was much heavier and opening the leather cover revealed that it was called 'The Animagus's Guide to Satisfying Sex'. Beneath the title was an enchanted photograph of a beautiful young witch standing in a flower-strewn clearing. Looking to be around her own age the girl waved at Hermione and then with a saucy wink performed a little strip tease before arranging herself on her hands and knees.

The reason why was made apparent a moment later when a dashing older man with a well-trimmed beard and long locks of dark hair emerged from edge of the forest where he must have been watching her from. Approaching the young witch from behind Hermione covered her mouth as the wizard's form began to shift.

In seconds he had become a wolfish black dog with its tongue sticking out and tail waving excitedly. Looking over her shoulder the girl wiggled her backside invitingly as he scampered up to her. With wide eyes Hermione anxiously leaned in to see how the dog would mount the deceptively angelic girl while her own hand slipped between her legs.

"So Granger likes dog dicks, it's no wonder then how someone like Weasley got her so worked up" sneered Draco whom Hermione realized with a start was one of several students who had entered the library while she had been so preoccupied with the book's subject matter.

"Yeah, you could hear her screaming for that loser all the way up in the astronomy tower this morning" his lackey Vincent Crabbe snickered. Hermione didn't like either of the Slytherin boys. Crabbe was nothing but a dumb hanger-on with a mean attitude while Draco was as spiteful as he was vain and seemed to have a persistent grudge against her friend Harry and anyone around him like her and Ron.

"Ron is not a loser" Hermione protested, "He can fuck witches like a champion."

Draco just laughed right back in her face. "Do you think a mudblood like you could ever handle a real wizard's dick" he asked snidely.

"Why, do you have one of those?" she snapped and knew that she'd stuck her foot in her mouth. It wasn't like she'd directly asked him to fuck her but the implication that he wasn't up to the task made it a challenge all the same. And having learned nothing from these books she wasn't very sure she'd be up to it herself.

But Draco and his Slytherins had always been the most prejudiced against Muggle-borns. If she could prove to them that she was a decent fuck toy it could help clear the way for so many other Muggle-born witches. Gathering up her courage she reminded herself that if those two had their way with her she would be the one benefitting the most.

Draco was far less confident. Caught him off guard by Hermione's sharp mouth he felt trapped between the choice of sticking his dick in a mudblood or perhaps letting it be known that he couldn't measure up to a wimp like Ron Weasley. The fact that Granger wasn't bad to look at despite her poor blood status didn't make his decision any easier.

"How do I know you won't go crazy?" he blurted out but he'd already realized that was a weak response. Ron was alive and well despite fucking her and so he looked around for another distraction. Noticing a female student reaching for a book on a nearby shelf he grabbed her and shoved the girl toward Hermione. "Do something with her first, give us a good show. If you can manage that then maybe I'll show you what a real man can do."

Stumbling to regain her balance but otherwise expressing no signs of distress from being pushed around Luna smiled sweetly. "Hello Hermione" she said in her soft dreamy voice, "Would you like to choke me and whip my tits until Draco gets hard and decides which of us he might like to fuck?" she offered nonchalantly.

"Uh no, I think he just wants to see us kissing and stuff" Hermione quickly corrected. As much as the two Slytherin boys would probably enjoy seeing a girl from another house being roughed up like that it didn't seem like a good way to convince Draco that she was safe to fuck.

"I guess we can do that instead" Luna replied in a way that seemed as close as the mellow girl ever came to showing disappointment. However her mood rebounded quickly and she pulled the two of them close together.

Lacking experience it took Hermione a second to consider what Luna was doing and then she had to tilt her head in time so their noses wouldn't crash into each other as the blonde's lips met hers. They felt soft compared to the boy who had kissed her this morning, very pliant and inviting with a taste that reminded her pleasantly of strawberries. Luna was tugging on her sleeve and she realized that the other girl wanted them to pivot so that Draco and Crabbe had a better view of what was going on.

While it might be bizarre for witches to use each other instead of focusing on the dicks they loved so much it was still fairly common for a boy fucking two at once to enjoy seeing them interact. That created an interest for the occasional girl on girl spectacle, two witches pushed together and commanded to kiss, fuck or do other things to each other for the entertainment of the horny wizards watching.

Hermione was discovering just how much she liked being kissed by another girl when to her disappointment Luna suddenly stopped. She leaned forward trying to rejoin their lips and was ecstatic when Luna obliged, coming back and kissing her again passionately. Soon though Luna was breaking off again and it didn't take long for Hermione to realize that she was doing it on purpose, using her experience to make Hermione hungrily chase after her lips for the boy's amusement.

Their snogging became steadily more intense and following Luna's lead they were soon exchanging sloppy open mouthed kisses as their tongues met and their hands roamed each other's slim feminine bodies. While this was supposed to make the boys horny she couldn't help but think she might be the most turned on of the four of them. When she felt Luna reaching for the buttons on her shirt she jumped at the chance to help take it off.

Getting rid of her clothes was a wonderful idea because it turned out that Luna's fingers were as delightful as her lips. While they kept kissing the other girl pinched her nipples and rubbed her clit in ways that made her just want to melt from pleasure. Panting and happily delirious she wasn't even sure when or how Luna had taken off her own clothes, only that the soft naked girl was guiding her onto one of the study tables.

"We should scare away the Bimblies first, they cause hiccups and like to hide inside girls because our pussies taste just like their favorite food" said Luna earnestly as she directed Hermione to lie down on the flat wooden surface. She noticed that Draco and Crabbe had gotten their dicks out and started stroking them as the two girls assumed a sixty nine position with Luna on top.

She was surprised to notice that unlike the other girls she knew Luna's pussy wasn't shaved bare. A short tuft of blonde hair remained and was trimmed into crisp little letters spelling out 'SLUT'. It was upside down from Hermione's perspective but her presence must have triggered a spell because they shifted until it instead spelled 'LICK' in the proper orientation for her to read.

Feeling Luna already starting Hermione followed the instruction and reached out with her tongue to taste the other girl's pussy. Trying to follow Luna she licked up the tangy juices that began to flow freely and wondered if she tasted the same. Luna certainly seemed motivated and Hermione had to pause and close her eyes to moan at how good it felt being eaten out by such a practiced cunt licker.

When she opened them again the word 'SUCK' was now present and hoping that she was doing it right Hermione sealed her lips around the pussy above her. Sucking with her mouth and then forward with her tongue she probed deeply into Luna's moist hole and felt the same being done to her, forgetting for the moment that there was anyone else with them.

Hermione was overwhelmed by how good sex was with another girl. She wondered why this was this so easy to enjoy when she should've been getting the same pleasure from being used as a toy by Ron and Harry. It didn't make any sense.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" whined Crabbe, "I want to fuck one of these sexy bitches!"

Draco huffed and pretended that Crabbe was being impatient. Secretly though he was glad to find a reason to send someone else in his place. "If you're going to bust your nut so soon then go ahead and take Granger's cunt while you can, show her what a Slytherin dick feels like."

A moment later Luna's tongue stopped and Hermione could sense Crabbe rubbing his dick up and down her slit. Rather than feel excited though she actually felt her arousal falling. He had a penis, a very thick one at that, and yet it made her almost queasy thinking about him sticking it in her. He was ugly in so many ways and she wondered why she was preoccupied with that instead of being excited to experience a new way of being a dick sleeve.

Hermione winced as he pressed the tip inside her. With her own lingering arousal to help it wasn't hurting nearly so much as when Ron had gone straight into her ass although it still couldn't be described as comfortable. Crabbe suddenly came to a stop and started laughing obnoxiously. "Hey she's got a hymen! Can you believe it?" he snickered.

While Crabbe was taking the bait Draco had gone over to the other side of the table so he could fuck Luna, the safer pure-blood choice. "Every mudblood woman has a hymen you idiot, they're all degenerates who never have sex. Just get rid of it" he commanded.

"With pleasure" said Crabbe and sank his fat fingers into her hips before stabbing forward and causing Hermione to shriek in abrupt pain as her maiden's head was torn away without any further consideration.

The contrast between this and how good she'd felt just a minute ago was unmistakable but coming to her senses she remembered that Draco was right next to her watching. For the sake of Muggle-born rights she had to act properly, like a normal witch who should be enjoying this violent defilement as least as much as she had when she was kissing a girl.

"Thank you" she forced out even though his penis was scraping the tender walls of her vagina like sandpaper, "It feels so good to have you inside me, please... please give me more of your dick."

But her words didn't seem to impress Draco very much. "Of course it feel good you stupid slut" he sneered at her and then turned his attention to Crabbe, "If she can still form sentences then that means you haven't started fucking her hard enough. Stop being gentle and pound that Gryffindor cunt so that I don't have to listen to her annoying prattle" he ordered.

"Oh I can do that" Crabbe acknowledged with sadistic glee.

Hermione clenched her jaw tightly and tried not to sob as he began to roughly carve her out. His dick was just too big and too thick for her untested pussy to handle yet. His hard and quick thrusts made it feel like she was being torn apart inside and Hermione was already beginning to wonder if this had been a mistake.

Tears started to fall from her eyes and then she let out a fresh shriek when he adjusted his position and suddenly went deeper, the head of his fat dick slamming into her cervix like a fist. The humiliation she felt from breaking down like this was only worsened when Draco's sweaty balls dropped onto her forehead as he got into position behind Luna and ran his hands over the other girl's pale butt cheeks.

"Hey check this out" laughed Crabbe, "I've got some of the mudblood's mudblood on my dick!"

Draco ignored his lackey's attempt at wordplay and pressed his dick into Luna's little starfish opening. Just like Ron he didn't believe in lubing up first but unlike Hermione's experience that morning Luna loved it when her defenseless ass was invaded by seven and a half inches of diamond hard school boy cock.

Luna groaned happily from the sensation of being sodomized without care, her eyes rolling back from the rush of pain and pleasure. "The wrackspurts whispered that I'd have a happy surprise today, I wonder how many other things they told me will also come true" she babbled.

"Ugh, not another talky bitch" complained Draco, "Crabbe, teach this crazy loon not to interrupt me when I'm trying to enjoy a midday fuck. Good holes are there to be used, not have a damn conversation with."

Crabbe yanked the blonde's head up by her hair and brought the palm of his hand cracking across her cheek. However that only caused her to moan loudly from the savage contact. Returning with the back of his hand to strike the other side of Luna's face had the same effect but this time it was more muted thanks to a firm hit to her jaw. Seeing that it would take some effort he kept striking her, mixing up where and how he slapped her to keep her from anticipating it.

Hermione could hear the sharp blows against Luna's face and feel the force of Draco's thrusts as his weight knocked Luna's crotch against her nose. But most of all she could taste Luna's sheer enjoyment of the abuse from the impressive flood of pussy juice that was gushing out all over her face.

She wished that she was like Luna, a true witch and a slut who loved every nasty thing that boys like Crabbe and Draco did to her. There were so many wonderfully debauched things going at Hogwarts that she wished she could be a part of if only she could get over this strange aversion to normal sex. She desperately wanted to be able to enjoy how Crabbe was using her cunt, to get wet just from hearing Draco insult and belittled her.

Instead she was losing a battle of wills as thrust after thrust battered the walls of her inflamed vagina. She could find no pleasure in this unrelenting pain and no enjoyment from being mercilessly skewered on dick that was as fat as her wrist, as silly as that idea would sound to any other witch or wizard.

Luna suddenly let out a loud giggle, "I don't think there's much besides pillwings in my head. If boys would cum in my ears it'd eventually fill up all that empty space with something far more useful than if I had brains" she said in response to whatever insult Crabbe had just spat on her. The dreamy blonde seemed perfectly relaxed having her ass used as a free cock receptacle while the other end was subjected to a barrage of verbal put downs and physical slap downs.

"This Muggle bitch is crazy tight, she just keeps squeezing down on my dick and it's so good" said Crabbe emphasizing the last two words, "Are you going to take a turn or is it ok if I get it messy when I want to blow?"

Draco mulled over the question for a second. As irritating as it was he really shouldn't need to prove himself better than a wimp like Ron. However Harry Potter was another matter, that glory hound had upstaged him far too often. It was time to do something the Gryffindor star had done first and prove that he could do it even better.

Withdrawing from Luna's ass he gave the girl a shove to the side that sent her tumbling to the floor with a thud followed by a babble of child-like wonder at her sudden change of circumstances, apparently not losing any positivity after being thrown away like yesterday's trash.

"Get ready to find out what a real face fucking is Granger. I bet you could barely feel Potter but you won't soon forget what it's like to taste a Slytherins dick" he announced and tugged on her shoulders so that her head was now hanging over the edge of the table. While Crabbe adjusted his stance Draco reached down and pinched her nose shut, letting the palm of his hand cover her eyes so that he only had to look at the wet hole he planned to stuff his dick in.

Hermione breathed rapidly in fear having realized where this was headed and increasingly unsure of her prospects. When Harry had forced his dick down her throat it had tested her to the limit and he was one of her best friends. Draco would give her no such kindness and she was already struggling to make it through Crabbe's assault in one piece.

Draco was a little scared too but he overcame his fear and the next time Hermione's mouth opened to take another gulp of air he decisively stabbed his dick through the dangerous jaws of the Muggle-born witch that had caused him so many problems over the years.

Before he had even reached the entrance to her throat Hermione was gagging at the taste, his dick still fresh from the depths of Luna's bowels and when she realized it the reaction only worsened as she began to lose herself to panic. In response to her struggling Crabbe seized her wrists and not only held them in place but pulled on them for more leverage to pound her abused cunt harder.

Draco was pleasantly surprised as he worked up speed fucking Hermione's mouth and getting his dick nicely sandwiched inside her throat. Despite his expectations she felt as good as some of the best witches he'd ever fucked and the unique and surprisingly frantic way that her esophagus was tensing up around him was an extra pleasure for him to enjoy.

No longer afraid he bucked his hips in earnest and roughly dug his fingers into her breasts to use them as handles so he could really savage her throat with rapid punishing thrusts. Beneath him she gagged and twitched and drooled over his dick in a way that was much more preferable to her usual high and mighty demeanor. Showing this Gryffindor whore what a real man felt like was turning out to be the highlight of his day.

At the same time Hermione was giving into despair. She'd started this campaign for witch's equality with high hopes and the speed with which she'd gotten boys to start treating her like a potential fuck toy had certainly stroked her ego. That was probably the reason why she'd kept pushing forward instead of first stopping to address the problem of why she didn't seem to enjoy the kind of sex a normal witch should.

She'd been so sure that all witches were created equal and that it would mean that everything would work out fine. Now she wasn't so confident. She certainly wasn't violent or crazy like a Muggle being exposed to sex, but she also wasn't happy and satisfied like a witch. She was forced to consider that Muggle-born witches actually occupied some unknown in-between, and if that was the case then there'd be no book or person with the answers she needed.

However now wasn't the time for deep introspection. She was stuck between two of the school's least compassionate boys as their unsynchronized dicks bombarded her with misery. Crabbe didn't seem to have any issues with stamina as he just kept on banging on her broken cunt, each womb busting thrust accompanied by a hard tug on her wrists that painfully strained her shoulder sockets.

But the pressure on her joints was unimportant compared to the pressure on her breasts. Draco had dug his fingers in and was squeezing them like they were used lemons that he thought might still contain some juice. They throbbed in protest making Hermione almost wish that she didn't have them at all if only so that they wouldn't be hurting this much.

The worst part though was the way Draco was fucking her. Harry had done the same thing but that had been for only a moment and she hadn't been trapped in such an extremely vulnerable position. Hermione choked uncontrollably as he ravished her throat like a second pussy and made her gasp around his stiff member for any gulp of air she could get before her throat was again forced again to accommodate his challenging length.

But the gaps were getting fewer and farther between. Her lungs burned for something to breath but he wouldn't give it to her, she was nothing but a hole to him and her comfort meant nothing. Suffocating on cock while the rest of her body was savagely pounded and molested Hermione's consciousness began to fade away. The last thought she had before things went black was that if they could switch places Luna would undoubtedly be creaming herself right now.

* * *

Waking up coughing on a load of cum lingering in her mouth she found that Draco and his lackey were gone. Feeling something brushing her numb pussy she weakly struggled for purchase in order to sit back up. There between her legs was Luna, her face colored with bruises but happily sucking up the generous helping of semen left in her pussy after Crabbe's annihilation of her virginity.

"Oh you're awake again" said Luna cheerfully, "You must have cum so hard that you passed out. That's why mean boys are so good; they give such great orgasms if you're around at just the right time."

Hermione nodded weakly. She was no longer sure what she was but if she was a normal witch, like she'd been purporting to be, then that was the reaction she would've had too that ordeal. And thanks to her own head strong efforts she'd managed to convince the school to start treating her with those expectations in mind.

With a hint of despair she accepted that books wouldn't help right now. If Muggle-born witches were truly in a category of their own then she had no immediate direction to search for answers. After how stubborn she'd been about it she probably couldn't even turn to her friends without losing the last bit of dignity she had left. All she could do for now was try to get herself back together before her next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No teaser because the next chapter might be optional reading (fetish content). In the chapter after that Hermione will reach a major milestone in her journey which will set the stage for the final act of the story.
> 
> I'm looking forward to hearing your feedback, I'd like to know what you liked and didn't like so that I can continue tuning the story as I write it.


End file.
